Me gustas
by CocoWeasleyBlack
Summary: Serie de Drabbles no relacionados entre sí de las primeras veces que distintos personajes se dijeron "me gustas". Cambiaré los personajes cada vez que suba.
1. Vergüenza

**DISCALIMER: **Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos. No lo hago con ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirme.

**NA:**Hola! Como estais? Esta vez estoy aquí con un drabble que va a ser el primero de una serie. Los drabbles y viñetas (tal vez algún one-shot) no estarán relacionados entre sí. Trataran sobre las primeras veces que nuestros personajes favoritos se dijeron: "me gustas". De momento tengo cuatro escritos y voy a subir uno por semana. El primero es de Lily y James. Espero que os guste!

* * *

_**VERGÜENZA**_

_**LILY Y JAMES

* * *

**_

Vergüenza. Lily Evans tiene vergüenza, pero además de eso, es una Gryffindor. Y los Gryffindor son orgullosos, cabezotas, inteligentes y buenos amigos, pero ante todo son valientes.

Por eso el día que Lily Evans se da cuenta de que Potter le gusta se traga el _orgullo_ y lo acepta, reconociendo que ha sido idiota por toda la _cabezonería_ que le ha llevado a rechazarle durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Maldice esa supuesta _inteligencia_ que todos los Gryffindors poseen y que a ella debe faltarle, porque si no se habría dado cuenta mucho antes. Habría hecho caso a sus _amigas_ y habría dejado al estúpido de sunovio.

Porque es _valiente_, Lily se planta ante James:

—Potter... James, creo que me gustas. ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos juntos a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida?

Y después sin esperar la respuesta, que le viene dada en forma de un grito de triunfo de James "¡Lo sabía Canuto, lo sabía!" se da la vuelta y se va, rojísima, con las manos sudorosas y las piernas temblorosas en dirección a su cuarto para gritarle a la almohada.

Porque además de Gryffindor es una chica. Una con mucha vergüenza.

* * *

**NA:**Que os ha parecido? A mi me gusta bastante, pero sabeis que vuestras opiniones son las únicas que cuentan, asi que espero que me dejéis mucho reviews y me digáis que tal :).

No, en serio. Dejarme reviews porfiplis! Son la única manera que tengo de saber vuestras impresiones. Los anónimos los contestare en un review a mi misma en este mismo fic todas las semanas.

Podeis dejarme peticiones si quereis que haga uno sobre alguna pareja en especial o si quereis uno de la priemra vez que James se lo dijo a Lily, o si quereis uno que acabe de alguna manera en concreto... lo que sea!

Muchos besos!

**Cocó**


	2. Cobarde

**DISCALIMER:**Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos. No lo hago con ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirme.

**NA: **¡Hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo drabble de esta serie, un Remus-Tonks. Adoro a esta pareja. Son tan monos... Aunque también soy partidaria de los Tonks-Charlie, normalmente me limito a respetar al cannon. Espero que os guste y nos vemos abajo!

_**COBARDE**_

_**TONKS Y REMUS**_

"Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde" le recrimina ella en su cabeza cuando él roza su mano sin querer mientras coge un bocadillo de la cesta. Ella siente un escalofrío y sabe que él también lo ha sentido por como rehúsa mirarla. "¿Por qué lo haces todo tan complicado, Remus?" se pregunta.

Vuelve a mirar por la ventana del piso donde están escondidos, en una misión para la Orden.

-Parece que todavía no han llegado,-dice él.- ¿Avisamos a Moody?

-No, espera un poco más.-le responde ella.

Y de repente, al mirarle a los ojos, siente una valentía más propia de él, Gryffindor, que de ella, Hufflepuff. Y lo suelta:

-Remus.- Él alza las cejas para indicarle que continúe.- Me gustas, Remus.-Sus cejas se alzan más, tanto que parece que van a desaparecer bajo el flequillo. Se pone colorado, farfulla un par de palabras que, aunque ininteligibles parecen decir: "Soy un licántropo mucho mayor que tú y además, soy pobre. Estamos en guerra y mereces a un hombre joven y fuerte que sea capaz de proporcionarte el calor de un hogar. Pero tú también me gustas." Y luego recurre a la opción más fácil.

-Mira, ¡Pero si ya han llegado! Voy a avisar a Moody, nos vemos Nimphadora.

Tonks siente que se muere de rabia. "¿Quién es el Gryffindor ahora, eh? Maldito cobarde."

**NA:** ¿Qué tal está? ¿Os gusta? Espero que sí y que me lo hagáis saber en un review. Quiero deciros algo que estoy segura que todas las que escribís comprenderéis a la perfección. Es MUY frustrante ver como el número de visitas sube y sube, como la gente te agrega a alerts y no tener ni un solo review. Sé que os ha gustado porque hay gente que ha entrado varias veces. ¿Tanto cuesta un simple: "lo he leído y me ha gustado"? Podeis pedirme parejas, o criticar mi forma de escribir...¡Podeis hacer lo que queráis! No me gusta amenazar, pero subo las cosas para vosotras/os. Si no tengo reviews subiré los dos que me quedan y cerraré.

Vale, acabo de hacer una NA que es casi más larga que el fic TT. Lo siento si he sondado muy brusca o lo que sea.

Muchos besos!

**Cocó**


	3. Rara

_******DISCALIMER:**Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos. No lo hago con ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirme._

**_NA:_**_ ¡Hola! ¿como estáis? hoy os traigo a una pareja que me encanta: Dean y Luna. ¿No creeis que deberian haber acabado juntos? espero que lo disfruteis! De momento es el que más me gusta de todos los que he escrito:)_

_**RARA**_

_**DEAN Y LUNA**_

Rara. Fantasiosa. Loca. Así describe todo el mundo a Luna Lovegood. Pero Dean sabe que hay más. Mucho más. Luna es la clase de persona que cree en los Snornack de cuernos arrugados y en los nargels. La clase de persona que te levanta el ánimo cuando estás encerrado en un sótano, preso de los mortífagos. La clase de persona que puede hacerte reír con una sola palabra, sin siquiera proponérselo. Luna es la clase de persona que le gusta a Dean.

Porque no ha tenido una vida nada fácil y con ella todo lo es. Y por eso cuando la batalla acaba y ella le dice: "Mira Dean, un Snornack de cuernos arrugados nos está mirando. Han venido desde Suecia para ver la batalla." él comprende que la necesita a su lado.

-Me gustas Luna.-Sencillo y simple, como ella.

Luna sonríe.

-Ya lo sabía. Me lo dijeron los Blibblers maravillosos. – Y él sabe que es verdad. Por eso decide que a pesar de los cientos de muertos, es feliz. Porque no hay nada más importante en este mundo que los labios de Luna contra los suyos.

Para Dean es lo más maravilloso que ha sentido jamás y le da igual que la gente vaya a susurrar a sus espaldas. Porque querer y ser querido es fantástico y normal.

¿Quién dijo rara?

* * *

**NA:** ¿os ha gustado? sea sí o no dejarmelo saber en un review! queria daros las gracias a todas las que habeis comentado:) muchas gracias, de verdad.

un beso,

**Cocó**


	4. Rojo

_******DISCALIMER:**Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos. No lo hago con ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirme._

**_NA:_**_ ¡Hola! que tal? la pareja de hoy es una peticion de** Sakurita 94 **que me pidió un capitulo sobre Hannah y Neville. Así es como creo yo que se reencontraron :) espero que te guste:) y a las demas tambien! _

_nos vemos abajo y os dejo con el fic, que es unas 500 palabras mas largo que lo demas... estaba muy inspirada!_

* * *

**ROJO**

**HANNAH NEVILLE**

Rojo es el color del mantel de la mesa número 5 en un lujoso restaurante muggle. Rojo como la camisa de Neville o los zapatos de Hannah. Rojo como las mejillas de ambos, al haberse encontrado por sorpresa, después de dos años.

Después de los saludos de rigor _"Hola, cuánto tiempo"- un beso en la mejilla, más sonrojos-"Que casualidad haberte encontrado aquí." _Los dos se quedan callados sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir. Es Neville quien rompe el tenso momento.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo he quedado con alguien. – ya poco queda del tímido muchacho que entró en Hogwarts. Los sucesos del último curso lo cambiaron, y no fue para mal.

Hannah suspira, aliviada. "_Así todo será menos incómodo_" piensa.

-¡Oh, yo también! Podemos vernos un día de estos.-"_Un día que no haya quedado con un desconocido que conocí en un _dernado_r muggle_."-especifica para sí.

-Claro, por supuesto. Yo me quedaré aquí, hemos quedado en la entrada.- "_Por favor, por favor, por favor. Dime que has quedado dentro y no me verás saludar a una muggle desconocida._" Suplica el joven para sus adentros.

-¡Vaya yo también!

Ahora es a la vez: "_Mierda."_

Los dos se sonríen, intentado ocultar la vergüenza que les produce el verdadero motivo por el que se encuentran ahí.

Esperan unos cinco minutos, en silencio. Esta vez en Hannah quién se decide primero.

-Bueno Neville, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? Cuéntame, ¿qué estás estudiando?- "_Bien hecho, si yo no toco el tema de las parejas él tampoco lo hará y así no tendré que contarle que estoy tan sola y deprimida que me he comprado un _dernador_ de esos que te encuentran pareja._"

"_¡BIEN! Hannah, no lo sabes pero acabas de salvarme de un momento sumamente embarazoso. No sabes la vergüenza que pasaría si tuviese que contarte que he quedado aquí con alguien que conocí en un chat, esas cosas que usan los muggles. Aunque fuese idea de Ginny._" – Oh, estoy estudiando para ser profesor de Herbología. – Le cuenta.- En Hogwarts- añade, no sin cierto orgullo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial!- Exclama ella.- Yo estoy trabajando como ayudante en El Caldero Chorreante.

Neville ríe.

-¡Vaya! No te imaginaba ahí.-Dice.

Hannah se sonroja.

-No, yo tampoco.- reconoce.

Hablan durante mucho tiempo, los dos olvidando por completo que hacen de pie delante de un restaurante muggle. Hasta que llega el camarero.

-Señores, si quieren entrar... el último turno está a punto de empezar, cerramos en una hora.

Los dos le agradecen y deciden seguir esperando dentro.

-Parece que nuestras parejas se retrasaron, ¿no?- comenta el muchacho.

-Sí, eso parece,-conviene ella risueña.- ¿te parece si quedamos un día para tomar un café? Te mandaré a mi lechuza.

Neville hace un imaginario gesto de victoria.

-¡Claro! Eso sería genial.

Llegan a la mesa del maître, que les pregunta si tienen reserva.

-Sí, -responde Neville, mientras Hannah lee unos folletos que se encuentran sobre el atril.- Pero venimos por separado. Mi reserva está a nombre de Skeoch

Se gira sorprendido al oír como los folletos se caen al suelo. Ve que Hannah lo mira con cara de incredulidad mientras le señala con el dedo.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres _TorpeSimpatico_! ¡El del _dernador _muggle!- exclamó contenta.

Neville siente como las mejillas se le colorean.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Esta vez es Hannah quien se sonroja.

-Porque yo soy _PerezosaLinda_. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Todo este tiempo esperando fuera... ¡Cuando estábamos juntos!- rie, contenta por su descubrimiento. Desde luego Neville es mucho mejor pareja que cualquier muggle desconocido. Mucho mejor que cualquier mago. Mucho mejor que cualquiera, en realidad.

-Cancele la reserva, señor. ¡Vamos a dar un paseo! -Dice el antiguo Gryffindor ante la mirada atónita del _maître_.

Le ofrece el brazo a Hannah y ella lo acepta, gustosa. Pasean por Londres hablando y riendo. Y luego Neville, pensando que esto es más difícil que enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort o crear la resistencia en un colegio lleno de mortífagos, toma aire.

-Hannah, yo quería decirte algo. Algo que llevo pensando desde que te vi esta noche. En realidad algo que llevo pensando desde hace siglos. Yo...-"¿_Dónde está Ginny cuando de verdad se la necesita?" _pensó.- yo...- vuelve a coger aire.- tú...-suspira.

-Tú también me gustas- ríe ella.

Y después Neville solo sabe que Hannah lo rodea con sus brazos y lo besa suavemente. Y se pone rojo.

* * *

**NA: **Demasiado largo? demasiado cursi? demasiado tonto? aunque me gusta, no estoy muy segura del resultado sobre todo del final. Es muy OoC? es demasiado pasteloso creo yo! pero como siemrpe, quien debe juzgar sois vosotras y tenesi que deicrmelo en un review :)

tengo que pediros un favor! tengo uno de Sirius y una OC a la que de momento he llamado XXXXXXXXX. Bonito nombre, cierto? xD

si alguien sabe algun personaje que pueda poner para ser la pareja de sirius os lo agradeceria un monton! aunque tambien puede que daba reescribir el fic... si no, pues tendre que pensar un nombre, a no ser que queráis que la llame XXXXX y cada una se imagine su nombre... no seria bonito escuchar como Sirius os dice: "me gustas" con esa voz tan sexy que tiene? pero me estoy yendo del tema... como siempre, si teneis algunas peticion especial, cualquier critica comentario o tomatazo, darle a review ;)

Muchos besos

**Cocó**


	5. Tarde

**DISCALIMER:**Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos. No lo hago con ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirme.

**NA: **¿que tal? hoy subo un poco tarde, lo siento pero es que he estado liadisima y he pensado que mejor ahora que mañana, no? el capitulo de hoy... no me gusta. Nada de nada. Tampooc creo que os guste a vosotras... y despues de esta magnifica propaganda que he hecho de mi misma y del fic (creo que no voy para vendedora xd) os dejo con el capitulo!

* * *

**TARDE**

**McGONAGALL y DUMBELDORE**

* * *

—Tarde... es tarde para todo — Minerva, sentada en la mesa de aquél que fue su despacho, se lamenta por todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. — demasiado tarde incluso para decirlo.

Solloza, en silencio y su frialdad y severidad habituales se ven rotas por espasmos de pena y dolor. A través de las lágrimas que empañan sus ojos mira el retrato de ese que ama. Que amaba.

—Me gusta que con tu mirada parezcas ser capaz de ver todo lo que siento. —susurra. — Me gusta que tus palabras sean capaces de mover multitudes. Me gusta que con un gesto puedas lo que yo no puedo con todo mi poder. Me gusta ver tu figura, imponente, todos los días. Me gusta que seas capaz de reír cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Me gusta que confíes en todos a pesar de lo que hayan hecho. Me gusta que cuando te levantas todo el mundo se calle. Me gusta que tu barba se arremoline a tu alrededor cuando utilizas todo tu poder. Me gusta... me gustas tú. — finaliza.

Sin darse cuenta se ha acercado a su retrato y ahora se encuentra de rodillas frente a él. Se abraza el cuerpo y suspira. Ahora toca ser fuerte. Ahora toca velar por los alumnos y olvidar que ella también ha sufrido una perdida. Que ha perdido al hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Pero cuando alza el rostro se encuentra con los ojos azules de él, una vez más.

—Minerva... — ella se da cuenta de que tiene la voz quebrada.

Y eso le da fuerzas para hacer algo que pensó que no podría hacer nunca más. Sonríe. La primera sonrisa desde que Albus Dumbeldore cayó de la Torre de Astronomía.

—Albus, nada habría cambiado. Tú tenías que salvar el mundo. Y yo tengo que salvar este colegio. — Ella se levanta y se acerca a la puerta. Dormirá en su habitación porque no tiene valor para ver el que fue el cuarto de él. —Buenas noches, Albus.

Ya ha abierto la puerta cuando oye un leve susurro.

—Yo también, Minerva.

Sonríe, por segunda vez, y cierra el despacho. Puede que no sea tan tarde.

* * *

**NA:** Tomatazos, pedradas y crucios en los reviews :) que pensais? ya sabeis que las criticas son siempre bien recibidas, eso si, no os paseis mucho, que tengo un fragil corazoncito ;)

Sigo con el problema del proximo capitulo, el de Sirius. no se que nombre ponerle a la chica... Ayuda por favoor!

y tambien voy a hacer un poco de publicidad xD. Estoy traduciendo un one-shot sobre REmus y Sriius que es buenisimo. A mi, que estoy en contra de esa pareja casi 100%, me ha encantado. lo avisare aquí cuando lo suba, y espero que lo leais!

tambien espero que me pidais, mas parejas! me ha pedido ya un hannah-neville (el capitulo anterior), un tonks-charlie en el que estoy trabajando), un bill-fleur que empezare en cuanto pueda y tambien mas de remus-tonks sobre quienes tengo pensado hacer un mini fic, de cuatro o cinco capitulos, aunque no se cuando. si os gustan estas parejas fantastico y si se os ocurren mas.. adelante:)

un beso y hasta la proxima!

**Cocó**


	6. Gracias Merlín

**DISCALIMER:**Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos. No lo hago con ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirme.

**NA: **¡Hola, hola! que tal? espero que muy bien:) por cierto muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! los anonimos estan contestados en un review a mi misma, porque no quiero que nadie se quede sin su respuesta.

Quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones sobre el cap de hoy: lo primero agredeceros a las que me habeis ayudado con los nombres, al final me he quedado con Mary, una amiga de lily que sale en en los recuerdos que snape le entrega a Harry, como muy bien me ha recordado **ginebra weasley potter.** Y luego situar el fic. Sirius está en septimo, ha salido con muchas chicas, pero nunca ha sentido nada por ellas, por lo que nunca se ha declarado a nadie. he aqui su primera vez! (no malpenseis xD)

y ahora os dejo con el cap!

_**GRACIAS MERLÍN**_

_**SIRIUS Y MARY**_

"Gracias Merlín, por hacerlo todo tan complicado. ¡Mierda! Esto va a ser muy difícil, ¡joder!..." Piensa Sirius Black mientras va camino de la lechucería. Sabe que ella está allí, enviando la carta del sábado a sus padres.

— ¡Mary!

Ella se gira, con una sonrisa:

— ¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también tienes que enviar un carta? Pensaba que no te hablabas con tus padres.- responde confusa.

Y a él le sudan las manos y se le queda la mente en blanco.

—No, yo... te estaba buscado, ya sabes, para...— ríe nervioso, tartamudea, se traba y reza para que nadie vea el espantoso ridículo que está haciendo.- Bueno, el caso es que hay algo que necesitaba decirte... pero como eres tan lista seguro que ya lo sabes y... creo que sería mejor que me fuera, porque claro, si ya lo sabes, no hace falta que nadie más lo sepa ¿no?

—Pues no, no lo sé— Mary se está riendo y a él le parece que los ángeles han bajado a la tierra.

—Lo que tenía que decirte es que... ¡Me gustas! — Sirius se cubre la cabeza con ambas manos, esperando que un rayo caiga del cielo y se lo cargue, ya que acaba de declararse a una chica y eso no puede ser bueno. ¡Acaba de romper una de las más sagradas normas de los Merodeadores! Claro que, James la rompió antes y no ha muerto...

Lo que no espera es que la chica en cuestión deje de reír y le ponga las manos alrededor del cuello para luego, besarle. ¿Ese es su castigo por declarar sus sentimientos? Vaya, entonces es muy, muy bueno. El mejor castigo que le han puesto nunca.

—Me gustas, me gustas, me gustas. — cada vez que lo dice Mary le besa.

"¿Y esto es todo? ¡Vaya, pensaba que iban a castigarme, no a premiarme! Aunque James tenía razón en algo, es mil veces mejor si hay sentimiento", razona Sirius. Y ese es su último pensamiento coherente antes de enterrar las manos en el pelo de Mary y entregarse al beso. "¡Gracias, Merlín!".

* * *

**NA: **Y bien? que os ha parecido? a mi no me acaba de convencer, aunque no esta muy mal... no? como siempre, sois vosotras las que juzgais!

y tengo una mala noticia... tanto esta semana como la que viene estare de examenes, y despues me voy de puente, asi que creo que no podre publicar hasta el martes 7... lo siento! os proemto que si tengo un momento me cuelo y hago una publicacion express!

hasta entonces un beso muy grande!

**Cocó**


	7. Marihuana

**DISCALIMER:**Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos. No lo hago con ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirme.

**NA:** ¿Qué tal estais?¿habeis disfrutado del puente? Lo siento por todas a las que la huelga os ha fastidiado las vacaciones... espero que hayais encontrado un buen plan B :) ¿me habeis echado de menos? Seguro que sí. xD

a pesar del titulo, no debeis malpensar! Al menos... no mucho xD. No se exactamente como es en la realidad, pero ya que no voy a seguir el cannon, tampoco voy a respetar la cronología así que en este fic, Charlie es un año mayor que Tonks. Tampoco entiendo muy bien como va esto de los metamorfomagos, pero aquí Tonks puede cambiar todo su cuerpo a su antojo.

ATENCIÓN: niños y niñas, NO intentéis hacer esto en casa.

Siempre quise decir esto xD. No ahora en serio. No esque este a favor de las drogas ni nada de eso. En realidad, se bastante poco sobre el tema y no tengo ninguna experiencia con los porros, así que los efectos que he escrito aquí los he sacado en parte de lo que he oído y en parte de lo que intuyo. Si no son reales... entonces diremos que era marihuana mágica xD

El fic va dedicado a **Popis** que me pidió un Charlie-Tonks. Aqui lo tienes, espero que te guste!

Disfurtad!

* * *

**MARIHUANA**

**TONKS Y CHARLIE**

* * *

Marihuana era una de las muchas palabras prohibidas que pasaban a menudo por la cabeza de Tonks. Palabras como _alcohol, sexo_ y... bueno, más palabras. Palabras que le había enseñado Charlie. Se conocieron en un castigo cuando Tonks estaba en segundo, tres años atrás. Y se habían vuelto inseparables. A pesar de la diferencia de curso y de estar en diferentes casas, pocas veces se veía al uno sin el otro. Muchas veces Charlie intentaba enseñar a volar a Tonks o ella le divertía cambiando los colores de su pelo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban hablando.

Hablaban de todo, de las clases, de sus respectivas familias, de Quiditch, del futuro, de amores y de... temas prohibidos. Temas sobre los que Charlie era un experto y Tonks no sabía nada. Por eso él se autoproclamó su mentor y guía espiritual, con sus propias palabras. El tío que me enseña guarradas y drogas, según las de Tonks. Y aquél día, Charlie quería enseñarle los efectos de la marihuana. "_Pero si ya me has contado lo que hace" _comentó Tonks sorprendida cuando él le anunció que iba a dejar que probase un porro. Él rio y le dijo _"Tonks, no sabrás lo que es lo que es hasta que lo pruebes. Y yo, como tu mentor y guía espiritual, tengo la obligación y el deber de..." "Sí, Charlie, lo he pillado." _Le cortó ella.

Pensó en ello como una broma y no se acordó de que Charlie se tomaba demasiado enserio su papel de mentor y guía espiritual. Por eso, se sorprendió mucho cuando, a la hora del desayuno, la lechuza de Charlie le llevó una nota: "En la Torre de Astronomía. A las 7. Atentamente tú MYGE. Pd: No, Tonks, no es broma. ¿Por qué nunca me tomas en serio? ¡Me enfado y no respiro!".

Lo primero que hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco. Después, se giró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaba Charlie que, efectivamente, estaba conteniendo la respiración. Cuando vio que le miraba soltó el aire y le sonrió, haciendo un gesto de aprobación con los pulgares. Tonks suspiró. ¿Cuándo iba a madurar? "_Ojala yo no viva para verlo." _Pensó después.

Así que a las siete y media Tonks se dirigía hacia la Torre de Astronomía. ¿No habían quedado a las siete? Sí, pero Charlie tenía por norma llegar media hora tarde a todas partes para "crear expectación." Y sí, eso, también era según sus propias palabras, ya que para el resto del mundo era una costumbre exasperante.

Pero por una vez, Charlie había llegado pronto. Se había dedicado a preparar el _material_ antes de Tonks llegase. Y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con algo increíble. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada y el suelo estaba cubierto por cojines y mantas. Y sobre una de esas mantas estaba Charlie.

"_Pero que bueno está, por Merlín. ¿No se da cuenta de que si me sonríe así se me derriten las piernas? Ay..." _pensaba Tonks mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Bienvenida Nimphadora, al mundo de la felicidad.- la recibió Charlie.

Ella intentó contener la risa a la vez que él continuaba con su rimbombante discurso. Y mientras él hablaba Tonks observaba embobada su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo, sus pecas...

-... y por eso te he traído...-Charlie sacó un porro de una cajita...-¡esto!- encendió una pequeña llama con su varita y prendió el canuto. Le dio una calada de demostración y se lo pasó a Tonks. Ella no estaba muy segura de querer tomarlo, se decía que las drogas afectaban a la magia y ella no quería perderla pero, ¿quién puede resistirse a la carita de cachorrillo abandonado de Charlie Weasley?

Unas horas y muchas caladas después los dos se encontraban tumbados mirando el techo.

-Eh, Charlie, ese cerdo azul me ha dicho hola.-comentó Tonks. Y después los dos comenzaron a reírse estúpidamente, igual que las catorce veces anteriores.

-¡Mira, Tonks! ¡Hay un dragón! Ahí, justo ahí. –Exclamó Charlie.- has oído lo que me ha dicho, ¿verdad? ¡Mi destino es cuidar dragones! ¡Qué bonito!

Volvieron a reír y se abrazaron, eufóricos. De repente Tonks se incorporó y le puso un dedo en el pecho a Charlie.

-Tú.-le increpó-tú no me quieres y por tu culpa estoy triste. Y no, me da igual lo que digas,-añadió al ver que el intentaba hablar.-me gustas, y mucho. Y no voy a dejar que me sigas restregando por la cara a tus conquistas pechugonas. Yo también puedo ser así si te gusta más.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tonks se metamorfoseó en una joven alta, rubia, delgada y de ojos azules.

-¿Así te gusto más? ¿O sigo sin ser buena para Charlie el rompecorazones?-prosiguió con su discurso.- Porque claro, quién va a querer salir con la tonta de Nimphadora. Pues, ¿sabes qué, Charlie? Si no te gusto me lo dices en lugar de darme falsas esperanzas.

Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Al metamorfosearse la ropa no cambia de tamaño. Y esa rubia despampanante tenía mucho más _tamaño_ que la Tonks real. Por lo que la camisa del uniforme le quedaba un tanto ceñida. Y Charlie no podía apartar los ojos del nuevo _tamaño_ de Tonks.

Claro que, cuando una mano le cruzó la cara tuvo que apartar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de ella, ahora rojos de furia.

Luego observó sorprendido como ella se echaba a reír.

-Bueno, da igual. Ahora no puedo enfadarme, estoy drogada.

-¿Enserio?- Inquirió él- te aseguro que esa bofetada parecía muy enfadada...

-¡Oh! Pues lo siento, solo me pareció divertido.- repuso ella. Luego volvió a recostarse contra él, riendo levemente.

-Tonks...-dijo Charlie.-Tú me gustas mucho. Es solo que no sabía si yo te gustaba. Además, somos amigos.

La risa de ella le cortó de nuevo.

-¿Y de que te ríes ahora?- cuestionó algo molesto- ¿Vas a escucharme, o no?

-Es que todo el mundo sabe que la amistad entre hombres y mujeres no existe. Así que te escucharé mañana. Y ahora bésame.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el cerdo azul me ha dicho que si no me besas en este momento te tirará por la ventana.

Y con un "pues vale" Charlie se acercó a sus labios y la besó. Y así les encontró la profesora McGonagall cuando entró en la Torre y les castigó durante dos meses por hacer "cosas indecentes para jóvenes de su edad" y por hallarse en posesión de marihuana. Pero esa, es otra historia.

* * *

**NA: **os gusta? A mi personalmente es uno de los que más me gusta, sobre todo el principio. Creo que es el más largo de esta serie, de momento. Los preferís así, más cortitos o más largos? Ya sabeis que todas las criticas serán bien recibidas. También me da la sensación de que esta escrito diferente, ya me diréis como os gusta más.

El próximo que voy a subir será un scorpius-lily luna que está ya a puntito de caramelo ;)

A lso reviews los contestare mañana, no se porque hoy el sistema no me deja :S. Lo siento mucho por las molestias!

Un beso muy grande a todas:)

**Cocó**


	8. Inocencia

**NA: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todas? hoy no me alargo mucho, que tengo poco tiempo. Este capitulo va dedicado a **Nortia**, que me pidió un Lily Luna & Scorpius M. Se que he tardado muchisimo pero.. espero que te guste!

ACLARACIONES SOBRE EL CAPITULO: Lo que está en cursiva al principio es un recuerdo de Lily y el final es como el presente (que es nuestro futuro) vale, espero no haberos liado mucho...

os dejo con el capitulo :)

* * *

**INOCENCIA**

**LILY LUNA POTTER Y SCORPIUS MALFOY

* * *

**

_-Inocencia María José. – Susurró el joven príncipe el nombre de su amada. - ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_-Por supuesto. – Dijo ella. – Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías Armando Carlos Felipe._

_Y así fue como la princesa del país de las camisetas interiores y el rubio príncipe del país de los calzoncillos se casaron, vivieron felices y comieron perdices._

_-¡Mamá! ¡James está estropeando mi cuento! – Gritó la pequeña Lily Luna. – La princesa se llama Aurora tonto. Y no vive en el país de las camisetas interiores. – le sacó la lengua a su hermano y, cogiendo el libro, se fue corriendo hacia su madre.

* * *

_

_Sí_, pensaba Lily mientras recordaba el suceso. Su hermano definitivamente había arruinado su cuento. El tonto de su hermano siempre lo estropeaba todo. Y ahora Lily no había podido ir al parque con su padre. ¿Por qué? Porque James se había portado mal – otra vez – y la profesora había pedido a sus padres que fuesen a Hogwarts. Y ella, en lugar de quedarse en casa pintando, les tuvo que acompañar. _Que caca._

Se sentó en las escaleras del vestíbulo del gran castillo. El año siguiente ella también viviría allí. No estaba muy segura de si le gustaba la idea. Quería ir a Hogwarts, claro. Pero... no quería separarse de sus padres.

Abrió el cuento de ese día. De príncipes y princesas, como siempre. A lo mejor en Hogwarts encontraba a su príncipe, porque desde luego cerca de casa no estaba. Los príncipes eran rubios, altos y guapos. Lily conocía muchos chicos altos, muchos chicos guapos, pero ningún rubio. Y los príncipes tenían que ser rubios. Los decían los cuentos.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y los alumnos empezaron a salir. No se fijaron en la pequeña que sostenía un libro y observaba a los muchachos con detenimiento, como buscando a alguien. Tampoco nadie le prestó atención cuando una sonrisa iluminó su cara y se levantó. Definitivamente, había encontrado a ese alguien. Había encontrado a su príncipe. Había encontrado la razón para querer ir a Hogwarts.

Se dirigió decidida hacia él. Tenía los ojos grises y la piel blanca. Era alto para su edad y muy guapo. Y lo más importante, era rubio.

Lily Luna estaba muy contenta.

Se dijo mentalmente que tendría que darle las gracias a James por portarse mal. A medida que se acercaba al chico se fijó en más detalles.

Llevaba la túnica de Slytherin, lo que significaba un obstáculo para su amor, ya que su familia no lo aprobaría. Eso era perfecto, así tendrían una trágica historia. Estaba acompañado por muchos niños y uno de ellos le resultaba extrañamente familiar... ¡Albus! Eso era magnífico_. Seguro que mi hermano y el chico misterioso se pelearán_, se dijo. _Albus no querrá que su hermana salga con uno de sus amigos. Y él le retará a duelo por mi amor. Eso es tan bonito..._ suspiró.

Y con esos hermosos pensamientos se plantó ante el chico. Hizo caso omiso de Albus, que primero la miró sorprendido y luego hizo amago de saludarla.

-Yo soy Lily Luna. – Se presentó. – Un día nos casaremos y viviremos en el castillo este de aquí, - dijo mientras señalaba la portada del libro. – y seremos muy felices, porque tú eres mi príncipe y me gustas un montón. – concluyó satisfecha.

Scorpius Malfoy se quedó pasmado ante la declaración de la niña. Sabía que era la hermana de Albus por las fotos que su mejor amigo le había enseñado. Arrugó la nariz con una expresión de asco tan Malfoy que, de haber estado allí su padre, se habría sentido orgulloso.

-La niñas – empezó su discurso. – son feas, tontas y dan asco. Y yo nunca me casaré. Además, los castillos no existen y aunque yo sea un príncipe tú no eres una princesa. Adiós.

-Perfecto entonces, empezaremos a conocernos el año que viene. – afirmó ella como si no le hubiese oído. - ¡Adios, Alb! – y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja volvió a su rincón en las escaleras a esperar a sus padres.

* * *

Scorpius salió de su ensoñación.

-¿En que pensabas? – Le preguntó Lily.

-En que tenías razón, cariño. – Dijo a su esposa.

-Claro que la tenía. – Respondió ella, orgullosa. – ¿En qué?

Su esposo rió y le contó lo que había estado recordando.

-Aunque fallaste en una de tus predicciones, - continuó. – no vivimos en un castillo.

-No me tientes, cielo. Todavía no he descartado hacer una reforma.

Ante la cara de susto de su marido se rio. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Y él sonrió contra ella. Siempre cargada de esa dulzura, esa ingenuidad. Esa inocencia que le había enamorado.

* * *

**NA:** Os ha gustado? espero que hallais entendido bien los saltos en el tiempo! Como durante las fiestas no voy a poder subir, voy a colgar un one-shot independiente a este, el jueves o el viernes, por si a alguien le interesa :P ya sabeis que los reviews son siempre bien recibidos :)

Feliz Navidad y feliz Año Nuevo a todas, espero que tengais unas fiestas geniales!

Muchos besos!

Cocó


	9. Porque te quiero

**Disclaimer: Los perosnajes y escenarios pertenecen a JK**

**NA:** los fragmentos en cursiva son recuerdos, la escritura normal es la boda entre Draco y Astoria.

* * *

**Draco-Astoria**

**Porque te quiero**

Draco tomó las manos de su casi esposa y empezó a pronunciar los votos:

-Estoy hoy aquí para casarme contigo, por tu valor...

_-Draco, mírame. – Dijo ella mientras le obligaba a mirarla a los ojos. – Me da igual quien seas. Me da igual lo que hayas hecho. Me da igual quien sea tu familia. Me gustas Draco, mucho. Y quiero que esto salga adelante. Quiero que te de igual a ti también. Que lo olvides, como he hecho yo. Y que decidas si quieres o no quieres estar conmigo._

-... por tu apoyo...

_Draco estaba en el sofá encogido de miedo. Cuando su esposa se acercó a él miro su estómago con espanto. Seguía sin poder creerlo. Ella se sentó en el brazo de unos de los sillones y clavo su ojos en los de él._

_-Draco... ¿Es qué no te alegras? Pensé que era algo que los dos deseábamos. _

_-No, sí me alegro, es solo que... tengo miedo, Astoria.- Al decir su nombre su voz dejó asomar una nota de pánico.- miedo de ser para él- señaló con un gesto de cabeza el vientre hinchado de su mujer. – lo que mi padre fue para mí. Miedo de hacerlo daño, de corroerle con mi veneno. _

_Ella suspiró. Habían mantenido esa conversación cientos de veces antes de que empezaran a intentar tener un bebé. Y ahora que se acercaba el momento de su nacimiento las cosas se ponían peores._

_-No eres una mala persona Draco. Tu padre es una mala persona. Tú no. Y no quiero volver a oír hablar de esto. Serás un padre fantástico, Scorpius será un niño monísimo y bien educado que no tendrá que preocuparse jamás por la guerra y juntos sernos felices. Fin._

_Draco simplemente la estrecho entre sus brazos._

-... por tu amor y tu cariño...

_-Astoria Greengrass, ¿querrías casarte conmigo?_

_Ella se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada y se lanzó a sus brazos mientras gritaba histéricamente. _

_-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Sí! - Luego lo beso efusivamente.- Te quiero._

-... y sobre todo, porque te quiero.

* * *

**NA**: se que es una miseria de capitulo, lo siento muchísimo. Las parejas que me habeis pedido son estas verdad?

**Lily-Severus**

**Teddy-Lily Luna**

**Neville-Luna**

Si falta alguna volver a pedírmela, ¿vale?

Besos

Cocó


	10. Tonto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a JK. El primer párrafo del capitulo está en la página 634 del séptimo libro.**

**NA:** ¡Hola! El capítulo de hoy está dedicado a **Primorose Darcy**, espero que te guste, nos sabes lo difícil que ha sido!

Está ambientado en el 1 de septiembre de 2017, es decir, Albus y Rose empiezan su primer año en Hogwarts y a Lily y a Hugo les faltan dos años para entrar. Teddy, por su lado, ya ha acabado y Victorie está en séptimo año, pero no estoy muy segura acerca de este último dato.

* * *

**Teddy-Lily Luna**

**Tonto

* * *

**

—_Teddy está ahí _—_ dijo casi son aliento, señalando hacia atrás_—_. ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Y sabéis que estaba haciendo? ¡Darse el lote con Victorie! _

_[...]_

—_... ¡Se estaban dando el lote!_

— ¡No! — susurró Lily, horrorizada. Y luego se fue corriendo.

—Pero, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

Ginny solo negó suavemente y le cogió del brazo para impedir que fuese tras ella.

—Busca a Ted y dile que la busque, solo él podrá calmarla. — dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió y fue a buscar a su ahijado, que hablaba con Victorie a través de la ventana del tren. Cuando vio que su padrino se acercaba le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se despidió.

— ¡Ted! ¡Teddy! Ven, tu tía dice que tienes que calmar a Lily. — lo llamó Harry. — ¡Adiós, Vic, pásalo bien!

Ted se sorprendió por lo extraño de la situación, ya que usualmente Harry era el único que sabía calmar a la pequeña. Aunque después de que le explicara los sucesos, creyó saber lo que pasaba.

No fue muy difícil encontrar a Lily. Estaba sentada contra una columna, tapándose la cara con las manos, quizás, para ocultar las lágrimas.

—Lily. ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es que quieres ir a Hogwarts? No te preocupes, sabes que Hugo va a estar contigo. Y tus padres y los tíos. — intentó consolarla mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Lily negó enérgicamente, haciendo que su pelo flotase entorno a su cara.

—¿Qué es entonces?

Lily volvió a negar.

El joven suspiró hacia sus adentros y miro a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie conocido miraba en su dirección.

—Ya lo entiendo. — Lily abrió un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos para poder ver lo que hacía Teddy—. Lo que pasa, es que hace mucho que no ves mis caras, ¿verdad? — el espacio entre los dedos se hizo ligeramente más grande, dejando ver los ojos chocolate de la niña —. No te preocupes, ahora mismo te enseño las nuevas.

En pocos minutos se había congregado una pequeña multitud alrededor del joven metamorfomago que hacía gala de sus peculiares habilidades, provocando la risa de una niña pelirroja, que se retorcía por el suelo agarrándose la barriga sin poder evitar que las carcajadas escapasen de sus labios.

— Muy bien, señores, se acabó el espectáculo, lo siento. Ahora mi prima y yo nos vamos a tomar un helado. — Ted no pudo ignorar que lo seria que se había puesto Lily cuando él había dicho "mi prima". La cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta la salida de King Cross mientras enviaba un mensaje a los demás diciéndoles que estaba todo controlado.

Los dos se sentaron en una terraza mientras tomaban su helado, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de Sol del año.

—Bueno, Lily. ¿Vas a contarme porque llorabas? Tienes que hacerlo, ya sabes, me lo debes. — ante su expresión interrogante continuó. — ¡Había mucha gente en esa estación! ¿Sabes la vergüenza que he pasado?

Ella intento silenciar la risa y luego se puso seria de nuevo.

—Lo que pasa es que... yo no quiero que te cases con Victorie.

— ¿Casarme con Victorie? Pero, ¡si tengo diecinueve años! ¡Ella ni siquiera se ha graduado todavía! — Fingió escandalizarse. Sabía muy bien a lo que la pequeña se refería, tanto Hermione como Ginny le habían advertido sobre ello. Solo que nadie contaba con el bocazas de James. Ya hablaría con él en Navidad.

Ella hizo un gracioso mohín.

—No me refiero a eso Ted — le explicó con, o al menos eso creía, paciencia—, me refiero a que... si tú estás con Victorie, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Es que no te gusto?

Él maldijo su suerte. No pensaba que la enana fuese tan valerosa. Sería una buena adquisición para Gryffindor, pensó después, con orgullo. Aunque desde luego habría sido mucho más fácil si se hubiese callado.

— ¡Claro que me gustas Lily! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — a ver si haciéndose el tonto conseguía librarse de esta. Definitivamente, iba a matar a James.

—Vale. — Por un feliz instante pareció satisfecha. Por un feliz y diminuto instante. — ¿Y cómo vas a decirle a Victorie que en realidad no sientes nada por ella y que me quieres a mí? Mira que no quiero que le hagas daño, ¿eh? Que es mi prima, y la quiero mucho.

Ted suspiró.

—Lily, yo quiero a Vic. Es mi novia.

— ¡Entonces no te gusto! — señalo acusadora.

—Sí me gustas.

Un grito de entendimiento brotó de su boca.

— ¿Quieres jugar a dos puntas?

— ¡No!

— ¡Entonces no te gusto!

Ted pasó una mano por su cara, desesperado.

—No, Lily, no lo entiendes. — "Voy a llorar." pensó. "No puedo creer que de verdad esté teniendo esta conversación."

— ¡Oh! Ya entiendo. Yo no te gusto _gusto._

Y Ted, que no entendía la entonación especial del segundo "gusto", negó.

—Claro que me gustas gustas. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero Ted, ¿es que no entiendes nada? Gustar es cuando te gusta alguien, como a mí me gusta mamá, o papá. Pero gustar _gustar_ es cuando te gusta alguien como mamá le gusta a papá. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ted asintió lentamente. Ella se levantó de la mesa, la rodeó y se puso de pie juntó a él, de forma que quedaban casi a la misma altura. Le dio unos golpecitos condescendientes en el hombro.

—Lo siento, pero lo nuestro no puede ser. No puedo querer a alguien que es... bueno, que es... ¿Cómo es eso que dice mamá cuando no quiere decir tonto? Bueno, pero no te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos. Es más, para que no te sientas mal te voy a ascender a mi segundo primo favorito.

Teddy alzó los ojos al cielo.

Esa noche, cuando Lily y Hugo estaban ya acostados, les contó la historia a sus tíos.

—... y no sé que es peor—concluyó—, que me haya rechazado una niña de nueve años, que me haya llamado tonto, que yo me sienta dolido por ello o pensar que me ha ascendido a segundo primo favorito. ¿En qué posición estaba antes? Como Fred esté por delante de mí... lo entiendo de Hugo, pero... ¿en serio? ¿Segundo?

Miró molesto a Harry, Ron y Ginny que reían a carcajadas. Hermione le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en el brazo y luego recitó:

—Imbécil, bobo, estúpido, idiota, majadero, memo, mentecato, necio, corto, tardo, torpe, retrasado, tarado, subnormal, demente y desequilibrado. Creo que esos son todos los sinónimos de tonto que conozco, pero... ¡siempre puedes preguntárselo a Lily! — Exclamó para, luego, unirse a las risas de los demás.

* * *

**NA:** ¿Qué os parecido? Me ha quedado muy diferente de cómo pretendía que fuera en un principio, pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Quería hacerlo algo más... comico, pero al final este ha sido el resultado. Vosotras diréis ;)

Los siguientes capítulos serán sobre las siguientes parejas (no en este orden):

**Rose-Scorpius**

**Lily-Severus**

**Neville-Luna**

**Rolf-Luna**

**Alice-Frank**

También quería daros las gracias, porque ya llevo más de 50 reviews y este es el décimo capítulo! Me hace muchísima ilusión, muchas gracias chicas!

Los reviews anónimos estan, como siempre, en un review a mi misma.

¡Muchos besos!

Cocó


End file.
